


A New Perspective

by GlitteringSun



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Penelope cares, Protective Penelope, angry penelope, confused josie, depressed josie, kaleb and Penelope are friends, landon still steals artifacts, penelope pov, selfish lizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringSun/pseuds/GlitteringSun
Summary: This is going to be the events of the tv show Legacies through Penelope’s POV. There will be some minor changes to things and I’ll probably write more scenes with Penelope and Josie than the show had. Also Posie (Penelope/Josie) is endgame. This is literally my first time writing a fan fic so here goes
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Love is Pain

The day I broke up with Josie was one of the hardest days of my life. The way she looked at me, her eyes shimmering with tears waiting to fall on her perfect rosy cheeks, broke my heart, but I didn’t think I could stand to watch her destroy herself for Lizzie, her twin sister, any longer. I had tried to get her to fight for herself, to stop doing everything in her power to comfort Lizzie, but she never changed. Lizzie came first. Lizzie was selfish and crazy, destroying everything around her when she didn’t get what she wanted and Josie always felt responsible to cleaning up her messes. Whenever I tried to persuade her that she should let their father care for Lizzie she would shrug and say, ‘This is just what a twin does.’ Except it wasn’t what a twin does, it was what a Josie does. Lizzie had never gone out of her way to comfort Josie, instead choosing to take the things her sister loved and to steal the spotlight whenever she could. She left Josie with nothing and it made me sick. 

Despite no longer being together, I couldn’t help but to keep track of Josie. My heart clenched every time I passed her in the hallway, her tired eyes squinting at me with anger and hurt. As time went on, she looked less and less like herself with dark semi circles painted under her eyes and full lips that were always pulled into a frown. She never seemed to stay still, her hands always fidgeting and her foot bouncing rapidly. If Lizzie noticed how much of a shell Josie was, and she must have, she didn’t care. Lizzie continued to walk around the school like she owned everything in it and her father, headmaster Saltzman, refused to keep his daughter in check, fearing her wild, magical ‘episodes’. I had walked into various rooms at the school many times and discovered that Lizzie, in the heat of one of her ‘episodes’, had destroyed everything within. Chairs would be upturned, vases shattered, and books littered across the floor and every time, without fail, I would turn quickly at the sound of glass crunching under a delicate foot to see Josie return to clean up her sister’s mess. 

It had been just over a month since the breakup and I was sitting in the library with my closest friend, Kaleb. Despite me being a witch and Kaleb being a vampire, we got along well and he was the only reason I hadn’t gone running back to Josie, begging her for forgiveness. He kept me grounded. 

“Did you hear about the newcomer?” Kaleb asked me, snapping his fingers to get my attention. I had been watching Josie who was curled up on a couch, asleep. I turned to look at Kaleb and shrugged. “I heard he’s a werewolf,” Kaleb added. 

“Sucks for him,” I said, thinking about the werewolf pack at the Salvatore school. The pack was led by Jed, an aggressive and bitter guy who sometimes cared more for himself than his pack. Although the three species’ at our school, werewolves, vampires, and witches, were encouraged to be friends with anyone, regardless of species, the werewolves never seemed to comply with this. Jed made sure the members of his pack didn’t associate with anyone else and whenever a new werewolf came to the school, Jed became ruthless in recruiting them. 

“Lighten up,” Kaleb exclaimed, nudging me with his shoulder, “There could be some fascinating drama to watch. Or at least something to help you get your mind off of Josie, if only for a moment.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” I said, my eyes already drifting back to watch Josie again. She was still fast asleep on the couch and her eyes were squeezed forcefully shut. She still frowned, even in her sleep, and she looked anything but peaceful. Even so, I was glad she was able to get some sort of rest, but it wouldn’t last long. Lizzie entered the library quickly, her pounding footsteps turning heads. She glanced at Josie for just a second before roughly shaking her awake. 

“Wake up Jo, there’s a new student coming today. We have to give him a tour,” she squawked as Josie stirred. “Come on! Dad said he’s a werewolf. I hope he’s hot!”

Josie sat up, rubbing her eyes, and followed Lizzie out of the library, her sister walking much faster and and leaving her behind. I rose to follow, but before I could walk away from the table I was sitting at, Kaleb grabbed my arm. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, having noticed Lizzie and Josie’s departure. 

“Oh come on, I just want to see the new guy,” I said, trying to look convincing. I in no way fooled Kaleb, he knew all too well that I really wanted to see how well Josie would be able to pull herself together. I hoped her welcoming smile to the newcomer would be convincing enough so that I could pretend all was well. Oh how I missed her smile.


	2. Can’t Get You Out of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope struggles to move on from Josie, but she can’t help trying to look after her still. A new guy, Rafael, comes to the school and Lizzie calls dibs.

I crept up behind a small group of students who were gathered at the front of the school, curious about the new student who would be arriving in a moment. Pushing my way closer to the driveway, I spotted Lizzie and Josie again. Lizzie seemed to be practicing her greeting, a large, frightening smile pasted on her face and Josie just looked like she was trying to stay awake. When the Salvatore van pulled up and parked, Josie straightened her previously hunched back and smiled, the action not managing to reach her eyes. 

The headmaster stepped out of the driver’s seat and greeting his daughters warmly before gesturing for the boy in the passenger’s seat to follow him. He looked to be around my age, fifteen, and his dark, darting eyes made him seem worried. The sun illuminated his dark skin as he walked closer to the headmaster. 

“Where’s Landon?” The boy asked, scanning the crowd. 

“Hope’s taken him to my office already. You’ll see him soon,” the headmaster replied. “These are my daughters, Lizzie and Josie. They’ll be giving you a tour of the school.” Mr Saltzman gestured to the girls and they both smiled. Josie’s smile almost seemed genuine and she took a step forward, preparing to reach her hand out for a friendly handshake, but Lizzie was faster. Josie was bumped out of the way by her sister who grabbed the boy’s hand and shook it, ignoring his look of bewilderment. 

“My name’s Lizzie and you’re Rafael, right?” Lizzie exclaimed, linking their arms together. I rolled my eyes, of course Lizzie would be quick to claim the new guy. I saw how disappointed Josie looked and, just for a second, I felt relief. I really did want Josie to move on and I hoped whoever she moved on with would be better at making her care for herself than I was, but that didn’t mean it was easy to imagine Josie with anyone else. 

Lizzie led Rafael through the front doors of the school, stopping for a moment to scowl at me, and Josie followed quickly behind. I looked at Kaleb who was standing silently next to me and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the already dispersing crowd. 

“Come on, let’s do something fun,” I said and by ‘fun’ I meant anything to keep me from thinking about how Josie had looked at the new guy. Kaleb chuckled and matched my pace and we walked down the long drive, exiting the school grounds through the towering iron gates. 

“What about classes?” Kaleb asked, knowing neither of us cared that much about classes, but that the headmaster would probably question our whereabouts later. 

“Fuck classes,” I said and kept walking. The cool morning air was refreshing and I breathed it in deeply as I stomped down the sidewalk. We arrived a short time later at a small bar that I frequented and left the fresh air behind. The young bartender greeted us with a smile when he recognized me. We made an agreement a while back that he would serve me (and my friends) if I helped him bring customers in. I had spelled the bar to look intriguing to passerby’s and the bartender had never failed to welcome me in. We ordered beers and I drank mine slowly, scrunching my nose at the taste. Neither of us drank much and, after a few hours, we left. 

I felt relaxed as we walked around the small town, peering in the windows of shops and talking. 

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to let her go?” Kaleb asked me. I turned my head to look at him before quickly looking away. I didn’t know. I wanted to forget about her, but every time I saw her, my heart seemed to melt and I could think of nothing but how much I missed her. I was scared that if I didn’t follow her around something would happen to her, she would give too much of herself to Lizzie and I wouldn’t be there to stop it. I never answered his question and I kept my face turned resolutely away from him to hide the single tear that rolled down my cheek. 

We got back to school just in time for the wickery game and Kaleb rushed off to his room to get changed. He loved playing wickery and I felt a pang of guilt for dragging him off of school grounds and making him late. I sat at the back of the bleachers and saw Lizzie and Josie walk up with Rafael. Lizzie’s mouth was moving rapidly as she spoke and she gave Josie a pointed look. Josie branched off from their little group and sat next to MG as Lizzie continued pestering Rafael. 

The game started and I smiled as Kaleb jogged onto the field and assumed his position. I looked at to Lizzie and Rafael again and rolled my eyes when I noticed she was still babbling. Suddenly Rafael stood up, shaking his head, and left the field, leaving Lizzie with a sour look. I caught her eye and gave her a sly grin, relieved the new guy was able to see through her false sweetness. Lizzie got up, her face stormy, and briskly walked away. A few minutes later, Josie followed. 

When the game finished, I walked over to Kaleb and congratulated him on his many goals. “Looks like Lizzie got rejected by the new guy,” I said, smiling. “So it looks like you’re not the only winner today.”

“I would suggest we celebrate, but I have a feeling you want to go see all the damage she’s caused, don’t you?” 

“You know me too well,” I said as I practically skipped away. I passed by the library and several other rooms that looked untouched before heading to the kitchen. Bingo. 

Not a single thing in the kitchen was undisturbed, cooking utensils were strewn across the floor and cabinets were ripped from their hinges. Josie was standing in the middle of the kitchen frustratedly running her hands through her silky brown hair. I stood in the doorway, watching her, for just a second before she noticed me. 

“Why are you here?” She spat. I shrugged and stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. “Just go,” she said, glaring at me. When she saw I wasn’t going anywhere, she huffed and turned her back on me. I swear I saw a tear fall down her face before she turned all the way. 

“You know it’s not your job to clean up after her,” I said softly. She didn’t answer and instead pressed her hand against the wall, siphoning some magic from the school to help her clean the mess. She worked quickly and the kitchen began to right itself. When everything was back in its place she turned and walked to the door, but I stood in her way. 

“Move, Evil One,” she said, but her voice was devoid of anger. She just sounded tired. I stood aside and she stepped past me, lingering for a moment before opening the door and leaving me. When I was alone, I blinked my eyes quickly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me and failing spectacularly. 

I was dozing in my room when I heard a knock at the door. “Don’t forget about the party at the Old Mill,” the muffled voice of Kaleb announced. Right, the party. I was sure that would clear my mind, or at least distract me. I donned a short black dress and a cut-off leather jacket as well as my favorite black ankle boots before heading to the party. 

The crackling bonfire, pulsing music, and buzz of conversations pulled me out of my funk and I poured a drink from the keg. As I was searching for Kaleb, I passed by Josie. I raised my eyebrows, surprised she was here and she just stared at me with narrowed eyes before walking away. 

I found Kaleb hanging out with MG and joined in to their conversation.

“What do you mean? Of course I could outrun a cheetah!” Kaleb boasted. MG looked at him skeptically. 

“I don’t know… we’re pretty fast, but a cheetah? I just don’t think that’s possible.”

“Maybe not for you, but I’m hella fast so,” Kaleb said, jokingly shoving MG with a smile. I laughed. 

The party didn’t last too long and it was shut down by the headmaster. Apparently Hope had brought it to his attention. Kaleb said goodnight and headed to his room and soon it was just me and MG. We walked to the kitchen and he rummaged through the cabinets. 

“This isn’t much of an after party, Penelope. There aren’t any snacks!” MG huffed, continuing to search. “I need food. I got the munchies.” A part of me was eager to get out of the kitchen because I knew Josie would come in eventually. She had always loved to get a snack before bed. But another part of me came up with a plan, it was a bad plan, but it _was_ a plan. 

“I can help you with that,” I said, against my better judgement. I brushed my hair to one side and tilted my head a little. 

“We’ll get in trouble,” MG said, shaking his head. 

“I know. Seriously? I’m offering to rock your world right now,” I said, knowing eventually he wouldn’t be able to refuse. Human blood to a vampire was like a drug, it gave them a feeling of pure ecstasy. 

“Okay, well, for one, we’re not supposed to. For two, last I checked, you were more into girls. And for three-”

I cut him off and replied, “No one asked you to bring math into this conversation. For one, rules are meant to be broken,” I said taking a step closer to him. “For two, I am an equal opportunity evil temptress and your binary assumptions about sexuality… they’re dated.” I walked closer and leaned in, kissing him. “And for three, I don’t really care what your three was, but are you going to suck me dry… or not?” I said, cringing internally at my words. _Whatever gets the point across_ I reminded myself.

I brushed my hair off of my neck again and I watched his eyes change. He kissed me again and when he broke the kiss, I saw his fangs appear. He was about to bite my neck, so close that I could feel his warm breath against my skin, when he was startled by a small voice coming from the doorway. 

“MG?” Josie looked at us with confusion and I forced myself to smirk at her. As soon as she was gone I stepped away from MG and began to walk to my room. I knew it was a shitty plan when I made it, but I wanted to help her move on, even if it made my heart wither in the process. She deserved someone that could help her better than I could. 

I fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as I laid down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes


	3. I’m On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out Landon’s run away and Mr Saltzman asks everyone to look for him. Josie lights Penelope on fire and later Penelope reads Josie’s surprising journal entry.

I woke up the next day feeling unrested and I struggled to make myself get ready for classes. As I was walking down the hallway to my first class of the day, I overheard a couple of girls who were gossiping.

“Yeah, the new guy, Rafael? I heard he’s kind of sad because they’re sending his friend away,” one of the girls said excitedly.

“Oh wow, that sucks.”

“Jen, that’s not the point. I mean he’s sad and he doesn’t know anyone here. He’s going to need a shoulder to cry on!” The first girl exclaimed, fanning herself dramatically. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. These girls really are desperate to get noticed, almost as desperate as Lizzie, I thought to myself.

My classes passed by in a blur and soon enough it was time for lunch. I sat next to Kaleb who chatted with me happily. MG walked by our table and looked like he would sit with us, but Josie had just entered the cafeteria and she gave him a sour look. He quickly rerouted and sat next to her, trying to apologize for last night. They sat a few tables away and I had my back to them, but I could feel Josie glaring at me. I turned to look at her and she continued to glare at me, her lips turned downward. I turned back around and stared at my plate, pushing my food around with my fork, having lost my appetite.

Kaleb noticed the damper on my mood and offered to skip his afternoon classes with me, but I refused. I really didn’t want the headmaster to bother me about it. He already seemed to hold a grudge against me for breaking his daughter’s heart (and he should), and I didn’t want to get detention.

I slept through the rest of my classes, only awakening at the end of each one because of the shrill bell that rang through the school. Kaleb and I had met up in the evening and we were playing cards in the library when the headmaster made an announcement over the intercom.

“Can all students please make their way to the auditorium. I have important news to share,” the voice boomed. Kaleb shrugged and got up, leaving his things splayed across the table.

The auditorium filled quickly and Kaleb and I weren’t able to find seats next to each other. He looked at me apologetically and found a seat far away from mine. It was only when I heard a hostile scoff behind me that I turned around and saw Josie and Lizzie. Lizzie glared at me, something she did often and Josie was ignoring me.

“You have some nerve sitting over here, we don’t want anything to do with you,” Lizzie spat at me. I rolled my eyes.

“Glad to see you still think everything revolves around you,” I snapped back at her with a grin before turning back to face the front. Lizzie huffed behind me.

“For ten years we’ve gone undetected protecting you, protecting our secret has been our singular mission,” the headmaster said, his words grabbing my attention. “Tonight I need your help finding Landon Kirby. Before he exposes us all.” Everyone in the auditorium began whispering and the voices rose to a dull roar. Landon Kirby. I vaguely recognized the name as Rafael’s friend and wondered what he could have done. He wasn’t with Rafael for the school tour so he couldn’t be supernatural. What could an ordinary boy do when they should have compelled him to forget anything he knew?

I didn’t know anything about the boy, I hadn’t even met him, so I decided to take some time for myself. I was sure they wouldn’t miss me in the search. I walked around the school grounds and practiced some spells, not encountering anyone.

I wandered to the front of the school and noticed a bunch of students standing around and talking. They probably weren’t needed for the search either. I saw a small group of friendly girls from one of my classes and joined in the conversation. It wasn’t exactly interesting, but it was a nice distraction. I was standing there, laughing at something one of the girls had said, when my arm caught fire. I stared at it in disbelief before shaking it wildly, a scream ripping through me. The fire wasn’t hot, but it was frightening to see the whole right side of my jacket ablaze. One of the girls threw her jacket on my arm and patted the fire out.

I whirled around, trying to find who might have cast the spell and I spotted Josie. She was standing next to MG who was looking at her like she sprouted another head. Her cheeks burned red and she caught my eyes, quickly breaking eye contact and staring at the floor. She walked away before I could go and confront her and I couldn’t seem to forget the way her eyebrows were furrowed or the guilty downturn of her lips.

When I got back to my room, I pulled a thick book from the top shelf of my dresser. A while back I had given everyone at the school enchanted pens and while not everyone wrote with them, when someone did, their written words appeared in my book. Sometimes I flipped through the book for fun and to read juicy gossip, but that night I looked for one particular entry. Josie’s. I was curious as to what she might write after last night and tonight.

When I found her section, the words were still being written. Her entry was rushed, like she didn’t want to forget anything. All of it was what I had expected: her being angry and confused because of me, but the last thing she wrote twisted my stomach in knots.

_I think I did something bad tonight. Hope came up to me and said she knew a way to find Landon and she needed my help. But she said normal magic wouldn’t be strong enough so… we performed dark magic. If my dad finds out, he’ll be so angry._

She did dark magic. With Hope of all people. Hope was an orphan, besides the headmaster, she had no one to disappoint. Her and the headmaster had a weird kind of friendship. He had brought her to the school and helped her be better and he typically turned a blind eye to any of her antics. I couldn’t believe that Hope took advantage of Josie like this. Josie was too pure and perfect, I never thought she would do dark magic.

I had to talk to her about this.


	4. Can’t Help But Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope confronts Josie.

The next day, I woke up with a singular mission: to find to Josie and, if necessary, to help her out of the mess she no doubt was in. I woke up early and searched the school, finding Josie pacing between the bookshelves in the empty library. She was scanning the books, but her face was twisted with worry and I doubted she was actually reading the titles. I paused, standing a good distance away. She hadn’t seen me yet and I debated leaving. I worried that if I tried to help her with this, it would make it harder for her to move on and that had been my goal. I shook my head and was turning to leave when I heard her voice call out to me. 

“What are you doing here?” I turned to face her and saw that she had walked closer to me. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Were you looking for a book or just trying to get your steps in?” She scoffed at me, but I just walked closer to her, not wanting to confront her from across the library. “You shouldn’t be so reckless.”

“What do you mean? Last I checked walking around the library is perfectly fine,” she snapped, her arms coming up to cross over her chest. 

“Yeah, but black magic isn’t. I thought you were better than that. And with Hope of all people,” I said, disappointment causing me to frown. 

“Don’t talk to me like you’re so much better than I am. And how do you even know about that? Are you stalking me?” Josie asked, her voice shrill with frustration. I chuckled, but her accusation really wasn’t too far off. 

“I have my ways,” I said, taking another step closer to her. We were so close that I could easily lean forward and press my lips to hers and believe me, I considered it. I lowered my voice and added, “You should be more careful.” Her eyes widened and she seemed to hold her breath. Before I let myself do anything I’d regret, I stepped back and walked briskly out of the library. 

That’s hadn’t gone how I’d hoped it would, but I couldn’t help myself. I still loved her and I desperately missed her. 

I walked around the school for a while, beating myself up for getting distracted when I was supposed to warn Josie against breaking rules and leave. I shouldn’t have let myself get so… close. The time passed quickly, quicker than I’d imagined and soon it was time for the wickery game. 

I was leaning casually against a banister, waiting to meet Kaleb and trying, desperately, to rein in my thoughts about Josie when I heard Lizzie’s voice around the corner. 

“-I can only imagine it was a twin sympathy hurl. And here you are, denying the day’s most important meal. So fess up, what did you do?”

“Maybe you’re pregnant, Lizzie,” I said when Lizzie and Josie walked past me. “Or maybe it’s just how that jersey fits.” Josie sighed and looked at me tiredly. 

“Go away, Evil One,” she said. 

“Already gone. And hot tip: next time you burn your ex’s hair off, make sure they can’t rock a lob,” I said, fingering the ends of my recently singed hair before turning and walking away. 

The wickery game today was against the Mystic Falls public High School which meant our team wasn’t allowed to use any of their powers. It made for a pretty boring game and a disappointing loss. I spotted Kaleb on the field looking dejected, no doubt saddened that he’d have to lose the game on purpose. I gave him a reassuring smile. 

The game passed by quickly, the other team making many goals while our team ‘tried their best’ to block them. It was pathetic and it made me a little upset with Mr Saltzman (who skipped the game to look for the runaway guy) for making us lose the game. 

Kaleb and I walked to the nearest ice cream parlor after the game ended and sat down since there were no classes on game days. 

“You’ll never believe what I found out last night,” I said, breaking the silence. “Josie did black magic.”

“Woah, no way! She wouldn’t!” He said, looking at me in astonishment. 

“She did. And I may have confronted her about it this morning,” I said sheepishly. “I really did mean to just warn her, but I kind of got a little… flirty?”

“You didn’t do anything did you?”

“No! No, nothing. Just, agh,” I said, rubbing my face with my hands. “I miss her and I just wonder if we both would have been happier if I had never broken up with her.”

“You wouldn’t. You would feel the same. You’d still have to watch her do anything and everything for Lizzie and it would drive you crazy,” Kaleb said, patting my arm with a small smile. 

He was probably right. This was for the best, wasn’t it? Then why did it feel so horrible?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to make the chapters longer as more events begin happening. If anything, this is a background type chapter.


End file.
